LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE
by Walnutwhip
Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame.
1. NOT TONIGHT JACK

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 1**, **NOT TONIGHT JACK**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS (Wednesday)

Karen was sitting at her desk, concentrating hard on her latest project. Of course, this didn't actually involve work, but calculating how many days left before she needed to call her pharmacist! A top priority in the World of Karen! Grace was at her workstation, watching her, intrigued. Karen flinched as she looked up and caught Grace's gaze.

"What?".

"Karen, do you have anywhere else you could be?" Grace asked.

"No honey".

No sooner had Grace and Karen resumed their business, the phone started to ring. They both lifted their heads and looked at each other, neither of them choosing to put a stop to the ringing. Grace became increasingly annoyed and sighed.

"Karen, answer the phone!" she shouted.

Karen jumped and made a grab for the phone.

"Grace Adler Designs…" she said in a quick and flustered voice. "…no."

Having put the phone down, Karen pulled a "time wasters" expression at Grace.

"Who was it?" Grace asked, making conversation.

"Someone looking for a Grace Adler" Karen replied laughing. "…cruel name".

Grace stopped working and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Karen who had suddenly stopped what she was doing and was staring intently right at her.

"Y-es?" she said cautiously.

"I was wondering… what are you these days? Married? Single? Gay? Bi?" Karen asked.

Grace picked up a pencil from her desk and tapped it against her wedding ring.

"You know, Leo?" she said.

"Leo… Leo…" Karen mused uncertainly.

"My husband… he's a doctor… and he's Jewish".

"Oh Leon…" Karen said, suddenly remembering. "… I haven't seen him around lately".

"He's in Cambodia".

"Cambodia? What, is that some kind of Jewish cult?".

"It's a third wor…" Grace trailed off in response to the confused look upon Karen's face, choosing to humour her instead. "…yeah, it's a cult".

"Oh honey, is that why you've been eating so much?" Karen asked.

"I hardly eat at all. Why do you say that? Do you think I'm getting fat?".

"Aaaah. Yes".

"Karen!"

The phone started to ring, although this time, Karen picked it up straight away, receiving a very shocked look from Grace.

"Grace Adler Designs… You wanna what?… I can do what?… Oh yeah?… You're disgusting".

With that Karen slammed the phone down, shaking her head. She then stood up and proceeded to put her coat on.

"Grace, I gotta go" she said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Grace responded.

"What? No. That was Lyle, oh and make sure you lock up cos I won't be back".

"Karen, I always lock up. I'm lucky if you come back from lunch, let alone still be here at closing… wait, I'm lucky when you don't come back from lunch".

"Oh honey, that's sweet" Karen said, unconvincingly.

Karen turned around and walked out of the office. Grace stayed still for a few moments, she then bent down and pulled a pizza box out from under her table and began to eat happily.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL'S OFFICE

Will was sitting at his desk writing up a report. All of a sudden, Jack rushed into his office and jumped up onto his desk. Will looked up and smiled at Jack, awaiting some sort of elaborate request.

"Will, let's go to lunch. Karen's bailed on me; she's busy doing unnatural hetro things with Lorraine's German father".

Jack began pretending to be sick with violent heaving motions.

He's British" Will said impatiently, whilst attempting to get back to his work.

"You say potato…".

"Well, I'm busy. You may have forgotten but this is where I work. Jack, welcome to my office".

Just then, a colleague of Will's walked into his office.

"Will, I'm off now, see you tomorrow" said James.

"Sure" Will replied.

As James turned to leave, Jack shot up from Will's desk and extended his hand towards him.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jack, a girlfriend of Will's" said Jack.

"Um…" James shook Jacks hand with caution and threw Will a confused look. "…nice to meet you Jack".

James let go of Jacks hand and left the office. Jack slumped into the chair opposite Will and gave him a wink.

"Jack, this is a place of business. I have to work with these people".

"Who was that? He's hot!" replied Jack.

"That was James; he's new, and married!" Will informed Jack.

"Ugh, women get all the best ones… bitches!" replied Jack.

"Huh, that's funny; they say the exact same thing about you." Will playfully teased.

"Come on Will, I'm bored… Please… pleeeeeease? I hardly get to see you anymore, I miss… us" Jack said genuinely, a little embarrassed at admitting his feelings to Will.

Will stopped fumbling with papers in order to give Jack his full attention. He gave Jacks arm an affectionate rub.

"I know" Will said.

"What, no sarcastic comeback?".

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I really am very busy. So can we wrap this up? I've got plans with Grace on the weekend… how about Friday night? We could go to a club, look at cute guys, just the two of us…?".

"Well, I'm supposed to be working Friday night but I can probably rearrange something".

"Great".

Will returned to his work. Bored, Jack picked up some stray paper clips from Will's desk and started making a chain. Will looked up.

"Jack?".

"What?" Jack responded, not taking his eyes off the paper clip chain he was creating.

Will watched Jack for a few moments, until he shifted his gaze from the paper clips to Will. Will then pointed to the door and his watch, encouraging Jack to go.

"Oh right, sorry" Jack said.

Jack went back to absently creating his paper clip chain. Will sighed and gave him a loving smile.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT (Friday)

Will emerged from his bedroom with several shirts in his arms. He threw them all down onto his sofa and cursed under his breath.

"_Why am I so bothered about what I wear tonight, it's only Jack_" Will thought to himself.

"Problem?" Grace called out from the TV area.

Will jumped and walked over to her.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"It's nice to see you too, sweetie".

"Sorry, it's just I thought you were going out with Karen tonight".

"I was, but I'm not really up to it".

Will settled himself down next to Grace and pulled her towards him.

"What's up sweetie?" Will asked in a soothing voice.

"What make's you think there's something wr-".

"Grace" Will warned, interrupting.

"Ok. It's Leo. We had this big fight on the phone and the line went dead" responded Grace.

"You'll make up next time you talk, it'll be fine" Will said, trying to reassure her.

"Will, it won't be fine".

"Why?".

"He wants to stay in Cambodia for another 4 months, to help the clinic get on its feet".

"Oh" said Will, shocked.

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna come home to me" Grace said, miserably.

"Oh Grace, of course he does. This is just something he has to do. If he came home without seeing the project through to the end, he might get itchy feet again. This way, perhaps he'll feel this doctor without borders stuff is complete".

"I guess so. But I don't know how much longer I can wait for him" Grace said, looking close to tears.

Will pushed Grace's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"If you love him as much as I think you do, then isn't he worth the wait? Nobody will blame you if you decide you've had enough though".

"Thanks Will, I'm so glad you're here. Do you have to go out tonight?" Grace asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"…of course not" Will said, finally.

"Good…" Grace said excitedly, jumping up from the sofa. "…I'll get us some snacks".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JACK'S APARTMENT

Will let himself into Jack's apartment and closed the door behind him. On hearing the door close, Jack walked to the door of his bedroom, from where he was getting dressed. He smiled at Will as he folded his arms and lent against the doorframe.

"Hi" he said.

Will stood in silence for a few seconds, looking at Jack in his unbuttoned open white shirt and blue jeans.

"_Wow, Jack looks really hot tonight..._" Will thought to himself. "_…shit, where did that come from? Say something Will, anything_".

"Um, Jack… look, there's been a change of plan".

"Ooooh I like-".

"Not in a good way" Will said, interrupting.

"Oh?".

"Grace is in a bit of a mess; she had a fight with Leo and I said I'd stay in tonight. Sorry".

"Oh, I see" replied Jack, disappointed.

"How about we reschedule for next weekend?" Will suggested, trying to make up for cancelling.

Jack slumped down onto his sofa and picked up a magazine. He began to flick through it, although not taking in any of its contents. Will nervously played with his hands, awaiting Jacks response.

"Whatever Will. You better go; your wife will be wondering where you are" Jack said in an abrupt tone.

Will turned around and slowly departed from Jack's apartment, wondering why his friend reacted in such an offish manner.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the first chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	2. AN OLD FLAME

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 2**, **AN OLD FLAME**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT

Will returned to his apartment after telling Jack their night out was off. He miserably resumed his seat in front of the TV next to Grace and focused his eyes on the screen.

"Did Jack make fun of your forehead again?" Grace asked.

"No. It's just… he seemed really offended that I cancelled tonight. I know we haven't spent any time together lately, but-".

"Will… I think he's lonely" Grace interrupted.

Will shot Grace an "are you completely mad?" look.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Jack, lonely? Come on, this is the guy who struggles to make time for the eight different men he's seeing".

"When was the last time you saw Jack with a date?" Grace said lifting her eyebrows.

"Well, the other… when he… oh" Will flustered.

Will looked at Grace and nodded, realising she could be right about this.

"You see? You're snowed under with work at the moment, Karen has Lyle and I'm busy with American Idol" she informed Will.

"I can't believe I didn't notice. I haven't even heard Jack talk about a date since… well since before Christmas. Wow, he really has grown up lately".

"Yeah, he has…" Grace agreed. "…and look how dedicated he is to nursing, when you first told me I thought it would never last".

"Neither did I. I guess he has found his true calling… I must say I can't remember the last time he really annoyed me either. And I have been nicer to him lately…".

Will was concentrating hard, thinking about Jack whilst Grace was singing along to the TV.

"_I'm so proud of him..._" Will thought to himself, smiling. "_…Oh Jack, he's just so… so…_".

A thought dawned on him and he shot up from the sofa and ran his hand through his hair with a worried look upon his face.

"Something wrong?" Grace asked, without looking up from the TV.

"No, um, need to, get a jumper. Are you cold? I'm cold, jumper".

Will rushed to his bedroom before Grace had a chance to reply. She didn't give Will's weirdness much attention and carried on singing along to the TV.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT (Saturday)

Will was engrossed in his cooking, he looked up as the door opened and saw Karen walk in.

"Hey Wilma" greeted Karen.

"Karen" Will replied cautiously.

Karen walked over to Will, stood behind him and smelt his neck. Will jumped back.

"Karen! What are you doing?" Will demanded.

"I've got you a date, now chop chop, you need a shower and bad".

"I've just had one, and Grace and I have plans, thank you very much".

"How do you expect to get any action if you spend all your time with your wife?… Come on, she's a real look-".

"She? You set me up with a woman?" Will asked, although not at all surprised, coming from Karen.

"Well you can't exactly afford to be picky Mrs. Plain Jane" Karen informed Will touching his shirt and grimacing.

"Who is it then… One of your maids? Oh, it's Rosario isn't it?".

"No. It's one of Lyle's ex whores… yeah, he has no use for them anymore" Karen said pulling her top down to reveal her boobs.

As Will diverted his gaze away from Karen's boobs to his cooking, Grace came walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Karen" she said cheerfully.

"Oh Grace, would you be interested in a date with a woman? I have one going spare".

"For the last time Karen, we're just friends".

"What? Oh honey, when is this crush you have on me gonna end?".

Karen laughed, patted Grace on the head and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you girls later. Oh and Grace, ditch the pigtails, this isn't high school" Karen said as she opened the door and left.

"So how are you feeling today? You look a lot happier" Will asked Grace as she came to stand by him in the kitchen.

"I am. I spoke to Leo last night. I'm going over to Cambodia next weekend to see him".

"That's fantastic".

Will gave Grace a hug and then offered her a spoon full of the food he was cooking.

"Mmm that's good" Grace said through a mouthful of food.

Grace grabbed another spoon from the side, leaned over and began to help herself to the food still being cooked.

"Hey!" Will shouted, annoyed.

"What? I have to store enough food to survive in Cambodia, now budge up" Grace said, pushing Will out of the way.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JACK'S APARTMENT

Karen entered Jack's apartment, and joined Jack who was sitting on his sofa looking glum.

"Hey Jackie".

"Hey Kare" Jack replied unenthusiastically.

"Why the long face poodle? Bad date?".

"No. It's nothing… I guess you're on your way to meet Lyle or something".

"No, he's working today".

"What is his work?" Jack asked, suddenly realising he didn't actual know what Lyle did.

"Oh honey, you know, it's… um…" Karen trailed off, thinking. "…wanna hang out?

Jack immediately perked up and jumped up from his sofa, Karen following suit.

"Hey lets go the park and feed Rosie to the ducks" he said, this time with enthusiasm.

Jack and Karen both began laughing and ran out of Jacks apartment.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HALLWAY (Monday)

Will came out of his apartment, on his way to work. He locked his door and walked over to the lift and pressed the down button. Whilst waiting, Jack came out of his apartment too. When he spotted Will, he stopped walking.

"Oh… hi" Jack said, not looking Will in the eye.

"Hi, Jack. Where've you been? I haven't seen you since Friday" Will said, finding it hard to feel comfortable.

"Oh, I've just been busy busy busy. I do have 2 jobs you know" Jack reminded him.

"Right. How could I forget how time consuming student nursing and Café Jacques can be. I should be lucky I'm just a Lawyer" Will playfully teased.

Jack turned around, walking back to his door.

"Jack! Wait, um, are you mad at me?".

Jack walked over to Will, looked him in the eyes and stroked his arm affectionately. Will felt his heart begin to race.

"No, of course not…" Jack assured him. "…I was just a bit annoyed about Friday, that's all. I have to fit in 2 extra shifts this week for getting the night off. I feel as though you don't take me seriously sometimes".

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way…" Will told Jack, hating himself for making Jack feel like that. "…I think it's great what you're doing, and how much you've matured in the last few months. Responsibility suits you student nurse McFarland. Hey, let's go out this weekend, Grace is going to Cambodia".

"Cambodia?…" Jack said, winking at Will. "…Is Big G gonna come back with big G cups?.

"Huh? No, Cambodia, that's where Leo is" Will reminded him.

"Oh… anyway, this weekend… can't wait".

Jack smiled and pulled Will into a hug. Will's reaction was to push Jack off him, which he did. Luckily at the same time, the lift doors opened, thankfully not causing any suspicions from Jack. Jack gestured for Will to get in first, following in after him.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS

Karen, having just arrived for work, walked over to Grace, who was leafing through various fabric samples.

"Karen, you're early, it's only eleven forty five" Grace said, jokingly.

"Thanks honey" Karen replied.

"So how are things with Lyle?".

"Oh, great. Lorraine is the prefect guy".

"You mean Lyle?" Grace prompted.

"That's what I said Grace" Karen said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you said… never mind".

"Oh Grace, after Stanley died I didn't think anyone else could fill that hole… and it was a pretty big hole" Karen laughed.

Having composed herself, Karen touched Grace's hair and grimaced.

"Honey, just because your wife has ran off to Camb-".

"Karen" Grace, interrupted.

"-odia… it doesn't mean-" Karen continued.

"Karen".

"you should abandon shamp-".

"Karen!" Grace shouted getting angry.

"God G, why are you so cranky? Were you too late for Mc D's breakfast?".

"What?!".

"Grac-".

"I was 2 minutes late! I'm never going there again…" Grace interrupted, still annoyed by the incident. "…ooooh I wonder if the lunch menu has started yet".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL'S OFFICE

It was Will's lunchtime. On returning to his office from the shop, he now had his legs up on his desk eating a sandwich and leafing through a magazine. His phone started ringing, and he let out a sigh of annoyance, wishing calls weren't put through when he was catching up on the latest gossip! He answered it anyway.

"Hello, Will Truman speaking" he said into the phone in a dishearten manner.

Will look his legs off his desk and straightened up in shock.

"Michael?" he flustered.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the second chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 1, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	3. THE DATE

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 3**, **THE DATE**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS

Karen was leaning out of the office window, observing passers by on the street below.

"Hey, who told you orange was the new black?" Karen shouted down to a random passer by.

As she moved away form the window, Karen laughed at her own joke. She made her way over to Grace who was busy working on a sketch.

"Work is fun" she said to Grace.

"How would you know?" Grace asked, turning to look at Karen.

Karen nodded and walked back over to her desk. She slumped down into the chair and began to apply nail polish. Grace suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Karen, just remember the office will be closed all next week".

"Oh?" Karen asked, looking up from painting her nails.

"Yeah. I'm going to see Leo is Cambodia" replied Grace, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh… right" said Karen, winking.

Grace gave Karen a puzzled look, to which Karen replied by grabbing her boobs and bouncing them up and down.

"Karen… why are you playing with your boobs… for the 4th time today?".

"Honey, you don't have to pretend to me. You're going to Cambodia… where you're gonna get some Camboobias".

"What? No. I don't need a boob job" Grace responded, busying herself with various things on her desk.

Before Karen had a chance to inform Grace that she did indeed need a boob job, Will rushed in, out of breath and rushed over to Grace.

"Will do you think I need a boob job?" Grace asked him.

"No" Will replied, trying to get his breath back.

"Is that the truth?" Grace asked, unsure of his answer.

"No. Look, listen. Michael called" he blurted out.

Grace's eyes widened and she took a moment to take in what she had just heard.

"Michael?" she asked, to make sure.

"Yeah".

Will began to pace Grace's office, biting one of his fingernails at the same time. Grace and Karen exchanged "uh-oh" looks. Karen stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Well I think that's my cue to go, so you two lovebirds can…" began Karen.

Will stopped pacing and acknowledged Karen.

"…can what?" he asked.

"Oh honey…" and with that Karen bolted out of the office.

Grace turned Will to face her and held his hands in her own.

"Speak" she demanded.

"He wants to meet up tonight, for dinner" said Will, nervously.

He stared at Grace, bracing himself for her response.

"An innocent dinner?"

"No. He wants to talk about giving it another go" Will replied, immediately stepping back, expecting an outburst from Grace.

"Wow" said Grace, calmly and surprised.

Will stood in silence, waiting for more feedback from Grace, but she didn't seem to be planning on elaborating. Instead, she was looking at Will in a half shocked, half worried manner.

"Is that it?" Will asked, annoyed.

"I don't know what to say…" Grace said seriously. "…I think this is something you have to deal with without meddling nosey parkers".

"I wouldn't exactly call you a meddll-".

"I wasn't talking about me" Grace interrupted, smiling at Will.

"Oh Grace" Will said anxiously, settling down onto a stool.

"Come on…" Grace instructed, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him to his feet. "…we can talk about this over coffee… and cup cakes".

Grace led an anxious and worried Will out of her office.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL GRACE'S APRTMENT 

Grace was sitting on Will's bed, waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom.

"Come on you big mo, you've been in there hours!" Grace shouted through the closed door.

After a few moments, the bathroom door opened and Will stepped out. Grace stood up and walked over to him. She gave Will a kiss and a quick hug. Will straightened his clothes and looked at Grace.

"How do I look?" he asked, nervously.

"If I were a guy… and single of course… oh and gay, I would" Grace said.

"Um, thanks Grace, I think…" Will replied uncertainly. "…do you think it was too much, buying a new top?".

"No, of course not. Now come on, you'll be late".

Will turned and walked towards the door of his bedroom. He stopped in front of it for a few seconds, let out a deep breath and opened it.

"Oh wait!" Grace shouted out.

Will hovered in the doorway, turned around and looked at Grace.

"Are you alright for cond?" Grace began to ask in all seriousness.

"Grace!" Will interrupted, applaud.

Before Grace could answer, Will had closed the door and left.

"Um, have fun" Grace said in a small voice.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS 

Karen was sitting at her desk, humming quietly to herself and leafing through a catalogue. Jack walked into the office and upon seeing Karen, he looked surprised and crouched down on the floor beside her.

"Hey Kare. What you up to?" Jack asked.

"Oh, hi poodle. I'm working honey".

"You are? But Grace isn't here" Jack said confused.

"Of course she is, she's in the back" Karen said, pointing towards the back of the office.

"She's at home. I heard her just now, talking to Will in his bedroom while I was stealing food" Jack said leaning his chin on his palms.

"Oh…" Karen mused. "… I think I did hear her say something about needing to do something for her husband… I wasn't really listening…" laughed Karen. "…but… what are you doing here then?"

"I saw her keys on the table so I thought I'd use her phone to call dial a dude".

Jack and Karen laughed.

"Can I play too?" asked Karen, hopping up and down in her seat.

"Sure" replied Jack, happily taking a card out of his pocket and picking up the phone.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL GRACE'S APARTMENT 

Grace was curled up on the sofa watching TV, she heard the door go and moments later Jack walked into view, sat down and snuggled up beside her.

"Hey G" Jack greeted Grace.

"Hey sweetie" Grace greeted Jack, putting her arm around him.

"So what are we watching?" Jack asked.

"American Idol… I'm so glad I came back from Cambodia, TV is just too damn good here".

Jack looked around the apartment and realised Will was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Will?".

"With Michael" said Grace, casually.

Jack sat up on the sofa and gave Grace a confused look.

"He's with Michael? As in ex Michael?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yeah… Oh, didn't Will tell you? Michael called him; he's not with that guy anymore and he kinda asked Will out".

"What? And he said yes? Is he insane?" Jack spat, his voice getting progressively higher.

" It's only one date Jack..." Grace said calmly. "…Will was really excited though. I've not seen him like that since Barry".

"But this is the guy who broke his heart… 7 years ago! Is he still not over it?" he said, his voice lowering a little.

"I don't know…" Grace replied, seriously. "…but it's obviously something he's got to find out… tonight".

"I just can't believe it…" said Jack, shaking his head. "…Did Karen know?".

"Yeah, she was in the office when Will came to tell me" Grace told Jack.

As if on cue, Karen came striding into the apartment, stopping in her tracks when she couldn't see anybody, as Jack and Grace were out of view.

"Gays?" she called out.

"In here Karen" Grace shouted back.

Karen wandered over to them and sat down next to Jack.

"Oooh American Idol. That Simon Cowell…" Karen began shaking her head. "…I like his style".

"Why didn't you tell me Will was seeing Michael tonight?" demanded Jack, rounding on Karen.

"Because I don't care, honey" Karen replied, taking no notice of Jack's annoyance.

"I just don't get it…" Jack whined, laying back on the sofa and crossing his arms. "…I'm a gay man, why didn't he speak to me about it?" Jack asked Grace and Karen, hurt visible in his voice.

"Oh poodle, because Grace is a gay man too" said Karen matter-of-factly.

Jack nodded at Karen's response and Grace thumped him on the arm. Jack turned to Grace and thumped her lightly back.

"I wouldn't take it too personally Jack…" Grace assured him. "…he probably thought you'd make fun of him and make him even more nervous than he already was".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL GRACE'S APARTMENT 

Grace stood up from the sofa and switched the TV off. She was on her way to bed when she heard a key in the door. She stopped and moved nearer to it, watching as Will let himself in and almost crash straight into her.

"For Gods…" Will shouted out. "…you scared the life out of me Grace".

"Well?" she asked.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the third chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 2, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	4. EXPLANATIONS

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 5**, **EXPLANATIONS**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT

Will motioned for Grace to sit down on the sofa. She obliged. Grace crossed her legs and turned to face Will as he made himself comfortable beside her.

"It was… nice" Will said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Will" Grace warned, lifting her eyebrows to show she meant business.

"Okay… it was a disaster…" he began. "…I just didn't… feel anything. There I was, with the man I was in love with for best part of a decade and… nothing. He was flirting, throwing compliments at me, touching me… he even tried to kiss me outside the restaurant".

"And?" prompted Grace.

"I made out my phone was ringing, said I'd be in touch and ran off".

"Maybe this is a good thing, it finally proves you no longer have feelings for him".

"How d'you work that one out? If I can't even have a slight attraction to Michael, what hope have I got?" Will said, miserably.

"Well, when you're not interested by the advances of men, it usually means you're in love" joked Grace, laughing.

Will's eyes widened, he swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go to bed… night" he said nervously, standing up and heading for his bedroom.

Grace turned her head and was about to say something when Will's bedroom door slammed shut.

"That's odd" she said slowly, getting up from the sofa and making her own way to bed.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT (Tuesday)

Grace emerged from the bathroom and began walking around the apartment.

"Will?" she called.

There was no answer. She wandered into his room and out again. She walked over to the kitchen, picked up a pen and scribbled 'we have to talk' on a post it, then stuck it onto the fridge. As she left the apartment and closed the door behind her, Will came in from outside on the balcony, ripped the post it off the fridge and threw it in the bin. Will then sat down at his table and picked up the newspaper lying there. He looked at his watch, to see how much time he had left before he had to go to work. He looked up as the door opened and Jack appeared, already wearing his hospital uniform. Will immediately felt uncomfortable, but also relieved it wasn't Grace coming back, having known he was hiding on the balcony. Will's heart began to race as Jack moved towards him and sat in the chair beside him.

"William Truman" Jack said, grabbing the newspaper from Will and throwing it on the floor.

"Jack, I was reading that!" Will protested.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing the dirty dirty with Michael again?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm not doing the dirty dirty with him… if you must know, I turned him down, I realised I wasn't into him like that anymore. Anyway, why are you so bothered?".

"Because you're my friend and it would have been nice if you had told me… even Karen knew".

"Oh… well I'm sorry Jack, I was in a bit of a state, I wasn't thinking".

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately" Jack said so quietly, Will couldn't hear.

Jack stood up and made his way to the kitchen, not noticing as Will closed his eyes when he brushed past him. As Jack rejoined Will at the table with a carton of juice he had retrieved from the fridge, he touched Will's shirt.

"That looks good on you, you should wear it more often" Jack said honestly.

"Oh… thanks Jack" Will said, trying to hide a smile by biting his bottom lip.

Will watched Jack as he drank his juice and he couldn't help smiling at the sight. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Um… Jack, why don't you make fat jokes about me anymore?"

Jack stopped drinking his juice and looked at Will.

"I don't?" Jack asked, finding Will's question rather strange.

"No, you don't" Will replied, his heart beginning to race again.

"I don't know…" Jack began thinking. "…I guess I used to have too much time on my hands with nothing better to do… you know, during just jack… jack two thousand… jack two thousand and one, you get the idea" Jack finished, taking another gulp of his juice.

Will didn't respond to Jack, he just kept watching him with a glazed expression. When Jack noticed Will staring, he flinched slightly.

"Ok, if it makes you feel better… I was probably a bit jealous, okay? You were set in your way, great job, great apartment… I was living at home… flipping from one ridiculous job to another… I've never really thought you were fat by the way… actually you look pretty good, have you been on atkins?" Jack asked, giving Will the once over with his eyes.

Will took a deep breath and was about to say something in response to Jacks speech, but Jack beat him to the post.

"Hey, guess what?" Jack said excitedly, setting his carton down on the table.

"You're gonna start paying your own rent?".

"No, silly. This really hot guy at the gym asked me out… and you probably won't believe this but… I haven't… in quite a while".

"That's great…" Will said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. "… when are you going out?".

"Next week, he's out of town on business for a few days" Jack said, still looking as though all his birthdays had come at once.

Will stood up and grabbed his briefcase from under the table.

"Well, I'm happy for you Jack" Will said playing with his tie and not looking Jack In the eye.

Will then made his way over to the door, opened it and left without so much as a goodbye, leaving Jack with a confused expression on his face.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS 

Grace entered her office to find Karen and Rosario rummaging through her boxes of materials and fabric. She wandered over to them and tapped Karen on the shoulder, causing her to jump and almost slap Grace around the face with a sample of kitchen lino.

"Honey! Don't do that" Karen said, clutching her chest.

"Karen, what are you doing?" Grace asked, settling down at her workstation.

"Oh, Rosario's making my wedding dress… she's quite a stitcher you know. We're just looking for ideas. A friend of mine got married last year, bought her dress from this shop and it was awful, made her look really fat" Karen replied, walking over to stand by Grace.

"That was me" Grace said, staring at Karen.

"Oh… well look on the bright side honey, now you can blame it on all that food your so fond of" Karen said, thinking she successfully dug herself out of a hole.

"Miss Karen, these boxes are full of crap" proclaimed Rosario, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" complained Grace.

"That's a good one Rosie" Karen said, laughing.

Grace and Rosario stared angrily at each other for a few moments. Grace then turned back to Karen, who was beginning to compose herself.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Have you noticed anything odd about Will lately?" Grace asked Karen.

"Um, he's gay?" Karen suggested.

"No, not that…" said Grace rolling her eyes. "..he wasn't attracted to Michael last night and as a joke I said it must be because he's in love with someone else and then he went really weird on me… what do you think that means?".

Karen sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I think it means you need to get a life" Karen informed Grace.

"But if he was seeing someone, or was in love with someone even, he would have told me… and he wouldn't have gone on that date with Michael" Grace pondered, more to herself then anyone else.

Grace turned to say something to Karen, only to find she and Rosario had fled the office. Just then, Jack came walking into view and stopped dead upon noticing Grace. Grace looked questionably at Jack for a few moments and then all of a sudden her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God… Jack…"

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the fourth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 3, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	5. REVELATIONS

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 5**, **REVELATIONS**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS

"…you… have the new edition of star magazine" Grace said excitedly, rushing over to Jack.

Jack sat at Karen's desk and made himself comfortable while Grace pulled up another chair. Jack then began to flick through the magazine.

"Hey, did you hear that woman from that sitcom finally had her baby? It weighed five pounds… I thought it was gonna be at least a hundred and five pounds… she was so fat" Jack said, laughing.

"I know…" Grace agreed. "…and they did such a bad job trying to cover it up, it was so obvious. I hope I don't get that fat when I have a baby… although the massive boobs would be nice and may keep Leo from wanting to doctor borders again".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL'S OFFICE 

Will walked into his office, to discover Jack with his feet up on his desk and tucking into a sandwich.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Will inquired, walking over to his chair and sitting down.

"Oh, Will, Grace told me you left her a message saying you were too busy for lunch, so I thought I'd bring lunch to you… it's your favourite" Jack said, handing over a sandwich to Will.

Will took the sandwich as Jack began demolishing his own again.

"What do you want?" Will asked, guessing Jack probably came by in the hope of getting money for something.

"Huh?" was all Jack could manage through a mouthful of food.

"Well you always want something Jack. What is it this time, the shirt off my back?" Will shouted angrily at Jack.

Jack stopped eating and looked to the floor with hurt in his eyes. He stood up and without a word he slowly picked up his coat and left Will's office. Will threw the sandwich Jack had given him across the floor and put his head into his hands.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT 

Grace came into the apartment and straight away began looking for Will. She found him sat in front of the TV looking stressed and dishevelled. She sat by him and he half smiled and pulled Grace into a hug.

"Oh Grace" Will said in a quiet voice, letting go of her.

"What is it sweetie? You've been acting rather… odd lately. It's nothing serious is it?" Grace asked, concerned.

"No. Okay, if I tell you, do you promise not to laugh, it's really stressing me out" Will said sternly to Grace.

"I promise" Grace replied, totally not meaning it.

"Um, well, lately I've been having feelings for Jack" Will told Grace, nervously.

"What?…" shouted Grace. "…Jack? Our annoying best friend Jack?".

"Yeah, that one" Will said looking hopeless.

Grace began laughing, assuming this was a joke to wind her up but stopped when she noticed the strain in Will's eyes.

"Will, I'm… lost for words. Are you sure? How did this happen?" Grace said, reaching out to hold Will's hand.

"I don't know. Because he's grown up so much I guess. He's not our annoying best friend anymore. He's just… Jack. When I see him I don't immediately think of all the old stuff anymore… immature… irresponsible… goalless… I just see Jack, whose hardworking, sweet, caring, great to his friends…" Will trailed off, taking a deep breath and looking at Grace.

"Will…" Grace said carefully. "…if this is more than just a crush-"

"It is" Will interrupted.

"Then I think you need to talk to him… just don't expect fireworks, Jack was in love with you a long time ago, who knows what he feels now".

"I know. Thanks Grace, I knew I'd feel so much better about this after I spoke to you. I just can't believe how slowly this has crept up on me".

"To be honest, I'm surprised the two of you have never even had a drunken snog together… I'm a woman and I've even got further than that with you… and Jack".

"Well… Jack and I… um… we almost once… we were really drunk though" Will said, embarrassed.

"No!" exclaimed Grace, gob smacked.

"Do you remember my 24th? We all went to that club and it was more convenient for me to stay over at Jack's? Well…"

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JACK'S HOUSE - 80s 

Jack and Will entered Jack's house, both very drunk and both finding it hard not to laugh or even walk straight. Jack switched the light on and led Will over to the sofa. They both slumped down, Will resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"That was fun" Jack said, in a slurred voice.

"It sure was…" Will agreed, equally slurred. "…get any numbers?".

"A couple" replied Jack, smiling to himself.

"Why are you here then?" asked Will, frowning.

"Because I'm with you silly".

"I could've got a cab home Jack. I'm nothing special".

"You are to me" Jack responded, ruffling Will's hair.

Jack took his hand away from Will. His eyes widened and he mouthed a curse word to himself, realising what he had just said, was aloud. Will sat up straight and looked at Jack, who was looking shy and embarrassed.

"Thanks Jack" Will said, becoming emotional, due to the vast amount of alcohol running through his bloodstream.

Will pulled Jack towards him and embraced him into a hug.

"I'm so glad I have you as a friend" Will said sleepily, breaking away from the hug.

Jack let out a deep breath.

"Youcouldhavemeasmoreifyouwant" Jack blurted out at a rate of knots.

Will frowned, taken aback. He was still trying to work out what Jack had said to him when Jack suddenly flew towards him, pushing Will into a horizontal position on the sofa.

"Jac-"

Before Will could finish, Jack, feeling brave, was kissing him and unbuttoning Will's shirt. Will was in a state of shock and also very drunk, therefore he feebly grasped the back of Jacks top and attempted, miserably, to pull him off of him. Jack stopped kissing Will, grabbed his hand from his back and placed it on his obvious arousal.

"I don't think you can call me any kind of friend" Jack whispered into Will's ear.

Will guessed it was due to the drink, because he was suddenly liking what Jack was doing, he was getting turned on by it and he found himself wanting this, wanting to sleep with Jack. Will became more involved, undoing Jack's own shirt and proceeded to pull Jacks body closer, so he could feel Jacks need for him, all the while Jack was exploring Will's mouth with his own. Jack stopped kissing Will and looked urgently into his eyes.

"Do you have any" Jack asked, out of breath and wishing he hadn't used all of his as water balloons yesterday afternoon.

"Yeah, I've… oh shit" gasped Will, pushing Jack off him and getting to his feet.

"Yeah you've what?" asked Jack, getting to his feet too, to face Will.

"I've been keeping some in my jacket pocket in case Michael and I get carried away" Will told Jack, feeling guilty.

"Michael? That guy you've been on like three dates with?".

"Yes, that Michael. I really like him Jack. What the hell was I thinking?" Will spat at Jack as he began to button up his shirt.

"Michael doesn't have to know, I won't say anything" Jack said desperately.

Will finished doing up his shirt and without even glancing at Jack he left, closing the door and Jack behind him.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APRTMENT 

"So there you have it. I was pretty horrible to him, but all I could think about at the time was Michael".

"Is that the real reason why you two didn't speak for those four months?" Grace asked, things starting to trigger her memory.

"Yeah" Will admitted.

"You told me he didn't approve of Michael".

"Sorry".

"But… you and Jack have had hundreds of drunken nights out which haven't ended in you ripping each others clothes off" Grace said smiling, beginning to enjoy this.

"I know, but Michael and I hadn't done it yet and I guess I was…" Will began explaining.

"Horny as hell?" Grace suggested.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but yes".

Will and Grace sat in silence for a few moments and then they both broke into huge smiles. Grace gave Will a kiss and leaned her forehead against Will's.

"I hope, for all our sakes, that Jack says yes".

"Oh don't, you're making me feel really nervous…" Will replied running a hand through his hair. "…I don't know what I'd do if he said no".

"Will, I think we both know he's not going to say no".

They both sat up as they heard the door open and close. Jack came striding up to them, with a face like thunder. He stood in front of them and placed his hands on his hips.

"Will Truman, you are a first class bitch" Jack said, as angrily as he looked.

Will jumped up from his seat and walked over to Jack, Grace watching them with a bewildered expression.

"Jack I am so sorry about what I said at lunchtime, I was… I was a first class bitch".

Will took Jacks hands into his own and looked directly into his eyes.

"The truth is Jack…"

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the fifth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 4, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	6. STEP TOO FAR

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 6**, **STEP TOO FAR**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APRTMENT 

"…well…".

Will looked down at Grace, who mouthed encouragement. Will swallowed and turned back to address Jack.

"I'd… just lost a really big client and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry".

"That's okay…" Jack replied, feeling a bit silly for his outburst. "…I didn't mean to call you a bitch".

Jack gave Will a quick hug and plonked himself down on the sofa next to Grace.

"Hey G, what's with the weird facial expression?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about… food" Grace replied, receiving a nod of agreement from Jack.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE ADLER DESIGNS / WILL'S OFFICE (Wednesday)

Grace rushed into her office and almost shouted in shock, Karen was already there! She put her stuff down on the table and looked at her watch, guessing Will must be at work by now.

"Honey, that's not a good colour on you" said Karen, who was cutting things out of a magazine.

"Oh, am I a little flushed?" Grace asked, feeling her cheeks.

"What? No honey, that purple thing" Karen replied, pointing to Grace's top with her scissors.

"How come you're so early today, have you switched to London time?" Grace asked, ignoring Karen's remark.

"I'm making a ransom note to send to Beverly Leslie, Rosario swiped his beloved Pierre while he was having a manicure" Karen said laughing.

"Who's Pierre?" Grace wondered, hoping that whoever Pierre was, he wasn't in her office.

"His cat".

Grace shook her head and decided it was best to leave Karen in her own little Karen world. Grace picked up the phone and dialled Will's mobile number.

"Hello, Will Tru-" Will began, sitting at his desk and not bothering to take note of the caller ID.

"What was last night all about?" Grace demanded, not letting Will finish.

"It wasn't the right time, I could hardly drop something as big as that with you hovering in the corner" Will replied, expecting this lecture from Grace.

"I guess so…" said Grace, seeing Will's point. "… so when?".

"I was thinking Saturday, with you off to Cambodia we'll be able to have time to ourselves. We're going out clubbing anyway and a few drinks will make it so much easier".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

Saturday – HALLWAY (Saturday)

Just as Will was about to let himself into Jack's apartment, Jack opened the door and almost slammed straight into Will.

"Oh, Will… hi" Jack said, a little flustered, leaning his head on his doorframe and playing with the doorknob.

"Um, hi, Jack….. you look….. good, by the way" Will said, suddenly feeling incredibly anxious.

"Thanks, you too".

"I guess you'll be looking for a guy to come home with tonight" Will teased, immediately feeling stupid.

Will's smile fell and he gazed at the floor. Jack reached out and held Will's hands in his. Will looked up at him.

"Will… I'm not good at this sort of thing, but… tonight is about you and me. Rekindling our relationship. We haven't spent any proper time together for over two months. That's more important to me than some hottie in a skin-tight top" Jack said to Will, even meaning the part about hotties in skin-tight tops.

Will's smile returned and he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"Come on, lets go" Will suggested, pulling away from Jack and offering him one of his hands.

Jack took hold of Will's hand and they proceeded towards the lift.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

OUTSIDE THE CLUB 

Will and Jack came out of the club several hours later, and several drinks later. Jack walked over to the edge of the pavement and hailed a cab. As Will seemed more worse for wear, Jack helped him into the cab.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HALLWAY 

They came out of the lift and both tip toed towards Jack's apartment whilst trying not to laugh. Jack fumbled with his keys, when he finally managed to connect with the door; they both stumbled in and slumped down onto Jack's sofa. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, relishing the comfort and quiet.

"Thanks Jack" Will said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" asked Jack.

"Tonight… focusing all your attention on me- well us. You didn't even talk to one other guy" Will said, smiling to himself as he said it.

"Oh yeah… I guess I was having too much fun with you".

Jack playfully stroked Will's hand, kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Well I'm gonna get my beauty sleep now".

"Oh, right, well I better go to bed too" Will said, a little disappointed.

Will glanced at Jacks front door and then back to Jack.

"What's up?".

"Nothing… it's just, the apartment feels a bit lonely with Grace gone".

Jack nervously bit at one of his nails and gazed at the floor.

"You could stay over, if you want" Jack suggested.

"Can I? I'd like that" Will said, perking up.

"I guess we'll be sleeping in our clothes tonight then" Jack teased.

Will threw Jack a puzzled look as he stood up to face him.

"I don't understand".

"We don't want the boat incident to come back and slap us in the face, do we?".

"You mean… I'd be sleeping in your bed" Will said slowly, his heart racing.

"Where else would you sleep missy?".

Jack grabbed hold of Will's hand and led him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Jack got into his bed and motioned for Will to join him. Will smiled and slowly got into the bed too, lying on his back. Jack made himself comfortable on his side facing Will.

"_What the fk am I doing? Why did I drink so much?" _Will thought to himself.

"Will, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you don't need permission Jack" Will replied, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice, luckily Jack was drunk.

"If we didn't know each other, would you, you know?".

"What?".

" You know, if you saw me in the gym, or wherever, would you…?".

"Jack-".

"Will, I'm serious" Jack interrupted.

"Um, ok… yeah, I would" Will said, looking into Jacks eyes and wondering why it took him so long to notice him.

"_Maybe this would be a good time to… stop it! This isn't the right time! You're drunk for heavens sake! And so is Jack!" _Will thought to himself.

"Thanks Will. With the lack of men in my life lately, I was beginning to think I was loosing my touch".

Jack turned over to face the window with a smile on his face and closed his eyes.

"Will, could you turn the light off?" Jack asked, sleepily.

"Do I get my goodnight kiss first?" said Will impulsively.

"Oh… ok".

Jack opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. Will leaned towards him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, pulling away and gazing into Jack's eyes. Jack suddenly grabbed the front of Will's shirt, pulled him on top of him and kissed him hard. As quick as it had begun, Jack let go of Will, shot up out of the bed and walked over to his bedroom window.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what made me do that. Too much drink I guess" Jack apologised, staring out of the window.

"I guess".

Will got out of the bed and walked over to stand behind Jack. He gently turned him around to face him. Jack smiled shyly up at Will and then fixed his eyes onto the floor.

"Jack McFarland… you are adorable" Will told him, smiling.

Jack raised his head and looked into Will's eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"Wha-".

Before Jack could finish, Will had planted another tender kiss on his lips. Jack tried to talk but nothing was coming out, he was staring at Will in shock. Will smiled at him, lovingly running a hand through Jack's hair.

"You know, you'd look even more adorable in a horizontal position" Will flirted.

Will winked at Jack and laid back down on his bed. He patted the space next to him, encouraging Jack to join him.

"There's room for two" Will said seductively.

"Will, what the hells got into you?" Jack demanded.

"I want you Jack".

"What? Look, Will… you're drunk, you're not thinking straight…". Jack giggled, then quickly remembered the seriousness of the situation.

"…and you haven't had sex in a reeeeeally long tim-

"I admit that I'm drunk and probably not thinking too clearly…" interrupted Will. "…andIhaven'thadsexinareeeeeallylongtime but, Jack, come on, you've wanted this ever since we met".

"I think you should go" Jack said slowly.

"Jac-".

"Will! Please" Jack shouted, cutting Will off.

Will looked at the pain in his friend's eyes, his heart breaking. Jack turned around and gazed out of his bedroom window. A few minutes went by, until Jack finally came away from the window, able to see that Will had complied with his request and left.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JFK TERMINAL 7 

Grace was struggling with her three suitcases across JFK's terminal seven, even though she was only going to be in Cambodia for five days.

"God I really should have brought more stuff" Grace complained to herself.

"Do you want some help?" came a male voice from behind her.

Grace stopped and turned around. She was about to say thank you…

"Oh my God. Nathan!" Grace exclaimed, her face lightening up.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the sixth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 5, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	7. SORRY JACK

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 7**, **SORRY JACK**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JFK TERMINAL 7 

"Grace Adler, you haven't changed a bit…" replied Nathan, nodding towards her luggage. "…so where's my hug then?".

Grace put her arms around Nathan and they held each other tightly.

"It's so good to see you" Grace said, breaking away.

"It's good to see you too. Where on earth are you going with all that?.

"Oh, um, to Cambodia. My husband's working out there" Grace informed him.

"Husband? Poor guy…" Nathan joked. "…but seriously… you look well".

"Thanks, so do you… are you off somewhere?" asked Grace.

"Yeah. To London to see my sister. She lives there now.".

"London? What's your flight?" Inquired Grace.

"British Airways one eight two" Nathan replied.

"That's my flight too!" Grace said enthusiastically.

"But I thought you were going to Cam… booy… do" Nathan said, thinking he remembered the place correctly.

"Oh I am. It's just, I couldn't get a direct flight".

"Cool, then we'll either have seven hours to drive each other nuts… or catch up".

Grace laughed. Nathan was smiling at her and she suddenly felt a little uneasy in the stomach area. She, also, surprisingly, felt excited at the prospect of spending seven hours with Nathan. But a horrible thought entered her head.

"Are you travelling with others?" she asked, as casual as she could.

"Nope. Just me".

"_Thank God" _Grace thought to herself.

"Let's check in then, shall we?" Nathan said, grabbing Grace's luggage and guiding them towards the check in desk.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL'S OFFICE (Thursday)

Will was sitting at his desk, slumped down in his chair and staring into space, thinking about Jack. Jack was the only thing he'd been thinking about all week. He was getting hardly any work done, but he just didn't care. He hadn't seen Jack since Saturday night, he thought he would have gone to Karen's but Karen hadn't seen him either. Will jumped as the phone began to ring, bringing him back into the real world.

"Hello, Will Truman…" he said, picking up the phone. "…hey Gracie, how's things? Can't wait to see you tomorrow, I've missed you".

Whilst listening to Grace speak, Will took a sip of his coffee and straightened up in his chair.

"Oh my God… wow, that's… great…" Will said, surprised, but also disappointed. "… and you're sure Leo's okay about it?…" Will asked, wanting to make sure. "… do you have time to give your best friend some advice?… yeah, I got really drunk and practically threw myself on him… no, I haven't seen him since, what do you think- Grace? Grace?".

The phone had gone dead and Will replaced the receiver, letting out a sigh of annoyance. Will began tapping his pen against his desk, thinking. He picked up the phone again and dialled out a number, then continuing to tap his pen against his desk.

"Karen?…" Will said, on hearing a voice at the other end. "…could you come over to my office, please?… oh… it's Will Truman… yes, the gay one".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HOSPITAL 

Jack was sitting in the staff canteen, eating a banana and looking utterly miserable. A fellow student nurse joined him at his table.

"My God Jack, you look terrible…" Clark observed, looking worried. "…did your date with that gym guy go badly?".

"No, I cancelled" Jack replied as miserable as he looked.

"What? Why? He was hot".

"He wasn't really my type".

"Oh… so can I ask him out?" Clark asked.

"Sure".

"So what or who has made you look so bad?" Clark asked stroking Jack's arm.

"Firstly, thanks…" Jack replied sarcastically. "…but it's nothing, just a really bad headache" Jack lied, wishing people would stop questioning him.

Jack's lie seemed to convince Clark, as he began eating his lunch and babbling on about all the great clubs he'd been to lately.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL'S OFFICE 

Will was impatiently pacing around his office, and looking at his watch every ten seconds. It had been over two hours since Karen said she was on her way. Will sat in his chair and was about to grab the phone when Karen walked through the door.

"Karen, where have you been?" Will asked, annoyed.

"Oh, shopping honey…". Karen held up numerous designer bags to show Will. "...wanna see what I've got?"

"No. Karen, I thought you were coming straight over" Will said, his anger boiling away.

"Oh honey… no…" replied Karen, sitting in the chair opposite Will. "…so what are we talking about?".

"I want to talk about Jack, and with Grace away, that leaves… you".

"But she's back tomorrow, right?".

"No. She's staying in Cambodia for a few more weeks. She said her and Leo have the spark back in their marriage. Anyway… back to Jack, it's pretty bad Karen".

"Oh, well shoot away honey" instructed Karen, looking serious all of a sudden.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HOSPITAL 

Jack was on his way to the hospital pharmacy. He was walking through reception and suddenly stopped to take a second glance at somebody sitting there. It was Elliott! Jack rushed over to him, crouching on the floor.

"Elliott, are you okay? Have you been seen yet?" Jack asked, panicking.

"Jack, I'm fine. I'm here to see you" Elliott replied.

"Oh, but shouldn't you be at school? Your mum is gonna kill me".

"She won't find out. Jack, there's something wrong and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is. I care about you Jack, I don't like seeing you like this".

For the first time in five days, Jack broke out into a huge smile. He hugged Elliott and led him off somewhere where they could have some privacy.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL'S OFFICE 

Will had finished telling Karen the whole sorry story. Karen got up and walked over to the window, thinking. After a few moments she turned back to face Will.

"Well, I'll tell you this for free, you're wasting your time being here with me. You should be with Jack, fighting for him".

"Karen, I don't know where he is" Will responded, wondering why on earth he thought talking to Karen would help.

"But you know where he works" Karen replied.

"Yeah but… Karen, if you weren't drunk, I'd kiss you…" Will said happily. "…so you don't think I should forget about this thing with Jack?".

"No. Honey… you're the one for Jack. I know it, you know it and Jack knows it. All you have to do now is convince Jack, without being blind drunk or jumping on him".

"I'm gonna do it" Will decided, looking nervous and excited, and walking towards his door.

"Honey?" Karen said quietly as Will was about to leave.

"Yeah?" replied Will, turning back to face Karen.

"Just… be gentle with my poodle. We both know Jacks always had a thing for you, but… don't assume he'll just fly into your arms… 19 years is a long time to wait for the man of your dreams".

"Thanks Karen".

"You're welcome… Will"

Will walked over to Karen and gave her a kiss and a quick cuddle. He then headed for the door, turning and smiling at Karen, before he opened it and left.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HOSPITAL 

Having finished work, Will took Karen's advice and headed to the hospital, in the hope of catching Jack on his way to wherever he'd been staying lately. Will pushed through the hospital doors and sat on a very uncomfortable plastic chair, looking all around him for a sign of Jack. After forty minutes, just when Will was about to give up, he saw Jack, with his coat on, heading for the exit. He jumped up and ran over to Jack, tapping him on the shoulder just as he was about to go through the door. Jack spun around and found himself standing in front of a very nervous looking Will.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Jack asked in an abrupt tone.

"Jack we need to talk-"

"Will, I'm really tired, I've had hardly any sleep this-"

"Please…" Will interrupted grabbing both of Jacks hands. "... please Jack. Just give me five minutes and I swear I'll leave you alone after that".

Will let go of Jack's hands and fixed his eyes onto Jack's shoes. He was waiting for the shoes to turn around and walk off.

"Ok…" Jack finally replied. "…but give me an hour, I'll meet you at my apartment".

"Thanks Jack" Will replied, relief washing over him.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JACK'S APARTMENT 

Jack came out of his bathroom to find Will sitting on his sofa. Will couldn't see him. Jack swallowed and took a silent deep breath.

"Hi" Jack said.

Will jumped slightly and swung round to look at Jack.

"I let myself in, I hope that's okay".

Jack didn't reply. He joined Will on the sofa, but sat as far apart as he could. Jack started fiddling with his watch and glanced at Will briefly.

"So?" Jack prompted.

"I'm so sorry about Saturday. I didn't mean to upset you" Will told Jack.

Jack looked at Will and let out a sigh.

"Well you did. I know your sex life has been pretty non-existent lately, but do you have any idea how it felt, you wanting to use for sex?" Jack replied, almost whispering.

"Oh Jack, no you've got the wrong end-"

"I thought our friendship meant more to you than that. Obviously not…" Jack cut in. "…and just because once, like a million years ago, I tried to seduce you, it doesn't automatically mean I'm waiting to finish off what I started".

Jack turned his face away from Will's stare.

"Jack, sweetheart, look at me… please" Will whispered

Jack didn't move, he closed his eyes and wiped a tear away from his cheek. Will shuffled along the sofa so he was right next to Jack.

"Jack? Look at me. There's something I have to tell you, but I want you to be looking at me when I do" Will said, his heart racing as Jack slowly turned his head to look him in the eyes.

As Will wiped Jack's tears away with the back of his hand, Jack closed his eyes. Will then took one of Jack's hands in his own and waited for Jack to reopen his eyes.

"Jack, I wasn't using you for sex. I drank too much and things didn't go as I'd planned that night. What I wanted to tell you then… and now, is…"

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the seventh chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 6, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	8. I LOVE YOU

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 8**, **I LOVE YOU**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JACK'S APARTMENT 

"…I've fallen in love with you".

Jack didn't flinch; he just sat there looking at Will. After a few seconds he mentally shook his head, Will's words beginning to sink in.

"What?" Jack asked, looking dazed and confused.

Will smiled, wondering if Jack could look any cuter than he did right now.

"I'm in love with you Jack, I… I wanna be with you" Will told him again, his voice becoming emotional.

Jack pulled his hand out of Will's, stood up and without another word, rushed into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Will bit his lip, willing himself not to cry.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

It had been ten minutes since Jack ran away from Will. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking. Was it a joke? Had Karen put him up to it? If he went over to Will's apartment, would he find them both laughing hysterically into their glasses of wine? Jack's bedroom door opening interrupted his thoughts and Will appeared in the doorway. It was quite clear he had been crying. Will settled himself down next to Jack, who turned his body towards Will so he could look him in the eye.

"Jack-".

"Will I just don't understand…" Jack interrupted. "…you've been my best friend for nineteen years… and… and suddenly you're in… Will, have you been hit over the head or something?".

Will laughed. His heart was hammering inside his chest and his desire to kiss the man in front of him was approaching boiling point.

"Okay…" Will began, taking a deep breath. "…let me explain. I know it seems sudden, but, my feelings for you…" Will stopped to compose himself. Jack was listening intently and looking right into Will's eyes. Will let out another deep breath. "…my feelings for you have been… changing, for a few months now. I think there's always been something between us, ever since we met, but, at first you were just a sixteen year old, just my friend. My friend who has never had a job longer than two months, my friend who cheats on all of his boyfriends, my friend who laughs and jokes at my abysmal love life…" Will trailed off.

For a few seconds Will and Jack just sat there looking into each other's eyes. If the phone rang or the door knocked, neither Will or Jack would hear, they were the only two people in the apartment, in New York, in the World at this precise moment in time.

"Will-" Jack began, whispering.

"Jack, please…" Will interrupted. "…let me finish. I guess I just convinced myself that you were really bad boyfriend material and I loved you so much as a friend, therefore you were completely off limits. The thought wasn't even allowed to cross my mind. But Jack… I was so, so wrong".

"Will, you-".

"I haven't finished…" Will interrupted again, placing a hand on Jacks arm. "…I have to say this… for the past few months I've watched you build a career for yourself, turn guys down cos you needed to study, accept responsibilities… be there for me, more than ever before… I tried to dismiss my feelings, but when we were both so busy with work and didn't really see each other… I missed you so much. Your energy, your smile… your presence… it made me realise why my love life is so abysmal. The man I want is right under my nose… and living next door… the truth is, I've always loved you Jack, but I made myself believe that you would break my heart and not having you in my life at all would have been too much. Being friends was the only solution… but it was the wrong solution… I love you Jack… and if having me across the hall makes you uncomfortable, I'll move, but I'd really like to stay friends, but if you don't want to, I'll understand… there you go" Will finished.

Will wanted to run away, but he couldn't move. Why did everyone tell him that Jack would feel the same? The rejection was just too much. Jack slowly got up. He stood right in front of Will, putting a hand on either side of him, leaning on the bed. He lowered his head towards Will.

"As I tried to say twice…" Jack whispered into Wills ear. "…you had me at okay".

As Jack moved his head backwards to look at Will, Will saw that Jack was smiling uncontrollably. Before Will could reply, Jack had leaned back in, this time connecting his lips with Wills for a couple of seconds. Will closed his eyes and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and looked at the man before him.

"I love you" Will said quietly.

"I know…" Jack replied. "…I love you".

"I know".

Jack pulled Will to his feet. They were so close they could hear each other's hearts beating.

"I'm sorry…" Will said, stroking the side of Jacks face. "…about Saturday night. I shouldn't have let it happen. I was an idiot".

"It's okay" Jack replied.

They smiled at each other and Will placed his hands over Jacks.

"It's not okay Jack. I hurt you and that could have been avoided" Will said.

"Well I shouldn't have hidden away. I didn't even give you a chance to explain".

"Please don't make excuses for me Jack. I don't deserve-".

"Will…" Jack interrupted. "Shut up and kiss me".

Will looked taken aback. He slowly placed a hand behind Jack's neck.

"As you wish… Mr McFarland" Will said, raising an eyebrow.

Will began kissing Jack, all his pent up anxiety and emotion of the past week disappearing. They eventually pulled apart, both gasping for breath and staring into each other's eyes. Passion written all over them. They took a moment to catch their breath back.

"So… were you worried about me?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Big time. I even went to Karen for advice…" Will replied. "…where have you been?".

"Elliott's. Oh, he turned up at the hospital today and told me he was concerned about me. I didn't tell him why I was staying over and I guess he got fed up of my grumpy mood" Jack said in a disheartened manner.

"He loves his dad" Will told Jack, matter-of-factly, feeling his love for Jack rise.

"Do you really think so?" Jack replied, happily.

"I know so".

"Thanks…" Jack said, shyly. "…I love him too. I never thought I'd be able to love someone so unconditionally, or be proud to call somebody my son. It's an amazing feeling… oh Will, I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive-"

"Jack, don't be daft…" Will interrupted, smiling. "…if it's possible, I think my love for you just deepened even more… Jack? Can I ask you something?".

"Sure" Jack replied.

"Remember in nineteen eighty six… thanksgiving… you said you were in love with me and then disregarded it as a test? Was… was that real?".

"Yeah, but I was just a kid then, I didn't know what love was…" Jack replied, looking down at his feet, embarrassed. He then returned his gaze to Will. "…and anyway, you met Michael and I accepted that you would never want a romantic relationship with me, so I settled for the next best thing… friendship. I never thought in a million years that you would… you know. I guess I learned to keep my true feelings well hidden".

"I think we both did…" Will said thoughtfully. "…but Jack, I want you to know that I'm deadly serious about this. This isn't a phase, I'm not using you for sex and this certainly isn't a spontaneous or drunken idea. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to risk losing you altogether, which is why I want us to do this. It's right and I know it will work. We have a lot to talk about, but that can wait".

Jack had tears in his eyes. Will wrapped his arms around him. Jack returned the gesture. They stayed silent, comfortable in each other's arms. After about a minute, they drew apart, smiling happily.

"So…" Jack said mischievously. "…we're… um… you're my…".

"Boyfriend?" Will offered.

Jack giggled. It was all so surreal for him.

"Yeah… boyfriend. This is so weird, I feel like I'm in a dream. When I was younger I used to fantasise about you declaring your love for me… sad huh?".

"No… maybe…" Will said seductively, placing his arms around Jacks waist. "…we should do something to break through the awkwardness? Like… I don't know, make out?".

Jack started giggling.

"What?" Will asked.

"Sorry, I've just never heard one of Will Truman's seduction lines before" Jack said, smiling.

"Well, I've got plenty more up my sleeve".

"I think we've done enough talking, don't you?".

Will kissed Jack hard. He then got onto Jacks bed, laying on his back and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Would you like to join me?" Will asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" Jack replied, jumping on top of Will.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the eighth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 7, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	9. GOOD MORNING

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 9**, **GOOD MORNING**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT (Monday)

Will woke up and rolled over. A smile spread across his face as his eyes took in the presence of a sleeping Jack. He looked so adorable and peaceful. Will wondered to himself, for the millionth time, why it took him so long to discover his love for Jack. Jack made him complete. When Michael spilt or broke something in the apartment, Will went mad, but now, he really didn't care if Jack broke even his most prized possession. It didn't matter, because Jack was all he need. Material things were worthless next to Jack. He was priceless. He was Will's. Will reached out a hand and gently stroked the side of Jack's face, being careful not to wake him. Jack stirred slightly and Will contemplated waking him up, so he could look into those gorgeous sleepy blue eyes and tell him how much he loves him. He decided against it. Slowly, Will got out of bed, and soundlessly left the room.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

Will returned to his bedroom twenty minutes later, complete with a tray of breakfast for himself and Jack. He placed the tray down on the side and climbed onto the bed.

"Jack" he said softly, playing with his hair.

Jack didn't move, but Will knew he was awake. A little smile appeared on Jack's face.

"Oh well, I'll have to go and see if Mr. Zamir wants to share breakfast in bed with me instead".

"I'm awake" Jack said, laughing and opening his eyes.

"Morning baby" Will said.

"Mmm morning" Jack replied, looking up at Will.

"Sit up, I've got breakfast".

"That's the fourth morning in a row. Anyone would think you're trying to get into my pants Will Truman" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Too late, already have. Now I'm after your money".

"I knew you were too good to be true".

Will held Jack's hands in his and pulled him up into a sitting position. He then collected the tray from the side and put in on Jack's lap. They were sat opposite each other and ate in silence, exchanging looks and smiling constantly.

"I wonder what our friends are gonna think" Jack commented.

"They'd probably think were mad, stupid, crazy… and that we both needed our heads testing…" Will replied. "…I can't wait to tell them".

"I'm looking forward to seeing the look on your mum's face" Jack laughed.

"I bet you are…" Will said, grimacing. "…I'm gonna get in the shower".

"Do you want some company?" Jack asked.

"Well seeing as Johnny Depp is unlikely to make an appearance, you'll do".

Jack hit Will with a pillow. Will shot up out of the bed. Jack moved the tray on his lap onto the bed and chased Will into the bathroom.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

Will was standing in the living area, looking into the mirror and doing up his tie. He smiled to himself as he heard Jack approach him from his bedroom. Jack stood behind Will and put his arms around Will's waist.

"Come back to bed and keep me warm" Jack said seductively, kissing Will's neck.

"Sorry, no can do I'm afraid" Will replied, enjoying the feel of Jack's soft lips on his skin.

"Please".

"Sorry Jack".

"This is so unfair. Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes Jack, I do…" Will said firmly, turning around and kissing Jack on the forehead.

"Oh" Jack said miserably looking down to the floor.

"Oh Jack…" Will said, running a hand through Jack's messy hair. "…of course I'd rather stay here with you, but I have commitments and deadlines to honour. I called in sick on Friday and we've just spent the last three days in bed together… now I have to go and pay for your clothes and food".

Jack laughed and removed his arms from Will's waist. Will held Jack's face in his hands and kissed him.

"I love you…" he told Jack. "…anyway, I thought you were going to see Karen today?".

"Oh, can't you do it?" Jack asked, pulling a face.

"You have to tell her Jack, you're her best friend. She's not gonna be happy about us being a couple and you'll know how to persuade her".

"Ok, I'll do it" Jack yawned, sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, I'll see you tonight. I'll cook us dinner".

"Oh, I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up" Jack told Will.

"Where you going?" Will asked, turning away from the mirror to look at Jack.

"I have a date".

"What?" Will demanded, his heart beginning to race.

"Come on Will, you know I don't do one man relationships".

"But, what… I mean-".

"Will…" Jack interrupted. "…I'm just playing with you. You've gotta lighten up. There's only one man I'm interested in and I've just spent three fantastic days in bed with him".

Jack kissed Will and Will smiled.

"So it was fantastic, was it?" Will asked, smirking.

"It sure was. I never knew you could be such an animal in the bedroom".

"I aim to please…" Will said modestly. "…I've gotta go to work now sweetie".

Jack stood up and walked over to the door with Will. He put his arms around Will's waist and kissed him.

"I'll see you later" he said to Will, smiling.

"Bye honey" Will said back, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Jack stood still for a few moments, smiling to himself. He then walked back over to the sofa, sat down and picked up the phone, dialling out a number.

"Karen Walker, soon to be Finster" Karen answered.

"Hey Karen, um, do you fancy coming over later?" Jack asked.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet of you to ask… no".

"I've just bought some gay porn" Jack said.

"…ok" Karen replied.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

JACK'S APARTMENT 

Karen let herself into Jack's apartment. She walked over to Jack, who was standing by his sofa, a drink for Karen waiting in his hand.

"Hey Kare"

"Hi poodle"

"I've got a drink for you" Jack said, handing Karen the glass.

"Honey, you know me so well".

Karen took a sip and placed the glass down on the table. She looked at Jack who was biting his lip and fidgeting with his hands.

"Something wrong Jackie?".

"There's something I have to tell you…" Jack said, holding Karen's hands. "…maybe you should sit down".

"What is it honey?" Karen asked, allowing Jack to lead her over to the sofa to sit down.

"Well… um… you know how, er… I'm gay and… well Will is also-"

"This isn't about you and Will shacking up is it?" Karen asked, interrupting.

"Well yeah, it is".

"Oh honey, that's old news. Will filled me in on the whole gay story last week when you disappeared".

"I'm gonna kill Will, he said I had to tell you and that you were gonna freak out…" Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "…so you're not disgusted and appalled?"

"Of course not, I mean, it was gonna happen at some point anyway, you've had practically every other gay man in New York, will was the only one left".

"You know, I really love him… and the sex is-".

"Spare me the details…" Karen interrupted. "…now on to more important things… Lyle and I have sent a date".

"Oh my God…" Jack replied, becoming excited. "…when?".

"In three weeks".

"I'm gonna make such a beautiful bridesmaid" Jack said dreamily.

"Jackie, come on, you can't be the bridesmaid… that's Will's job. I want you to be my maid of honour".

"Then what will Grace be?" Jack asked, confused.

"Page boy" Karen replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & GRACE'S APARTMENT 

Will and Jack were sitting together on the sofa, watching TV. Jack had his head leaning against Will's shoulder and Will had his arm around him. The phone began ringing. Will had put it on his lap so he didn't have to get up if it rang.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hi" came Grace's voice at the other end.

"Hey sweetie, how's Cambodia?".

"Oh great, yeah. I'm having a wonderful time out here".

"Really? In Cambodia?" Will asked, a little confused.

"Um, yeah… they've really spruced the place up since I was last here. Anyway, you and Jack, spill".

"Things are perfect…" Will said, looking down at Jack.

"Awwww that's so sweet. I'm so happy for you guys".

"Thanks Grace. Oh hey, Karen is getting married in three weeks".

"Three weeks? That soon?".

"Yeah. Are you able to come back?" Will asked.

"Sure. Me and… Leo, will just come back a bit earlier. I wouldn't miss Karen's wedding. There's gonna be cake right?".

"And Leo doesn't mind leaving doctors without borders?".

"Will, we'll… both be there. I'll talk to you soon, missing you, bye".

"Bye".

Will put the phone down and stood up from the sofa, turning the TV off. He held out a hand to Jack and pulled him to his feet.

"Jack McFarland, would you care to join me in the bedroom?".

"Only if your intentions are purely dishonourable Will Truman" Jack replied, smirking.

"Of course they are".

Will kissed Jack and lead him to his bedroom.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the ninth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 8, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	10. THE END

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: Jack has always had a thing for Will, but are the feelings mutual? Meanwhile, Grace bumps into an old flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Chapter details: **Chapter 10**, **THE END**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

PLAZA HOTEL (Saturday – 19 days later)

Will and Karen were sitting in her luxury room overlooking a beautiful and sunny Central Park. Karen was in her dressing gown and painting her nails. Will was sitting on the bed tapping his foot, a dazed expression on his face.

"Honey, the bride is supposed to be nervous, not the unimportant guests".

"Sorry Karen…" Will replied, snapping out of his trance. "…it's just I'm thinking of… if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself?".

"Of course".

"Really?" Will asked sceptically.

"Oh Will" Karen replied frustratingly.

"Ok… I'm thinking of asking Jack to move in with me".

Karen put her nail polish down and joined Will on the bed.

"Honey, I think it's a great idea. You know I don't go in for all that sappy gay stuff, but you and Jack really are made for each other. I can't imagine the two of you not being a couple anymore".

Karen was smiling. Will was taken aback, Karen gives the impression of being an emotionless cow, but it made these occasional admissions of her feelings all the more special and worthwhile.

"Thanks Karen… for everything" Will said, his voice breaking slightly.

Karen pulled Will into a hug. Just then, Jack entered the room and smirked at the display of affection in front of him.

"Christ Karen, you've turned him straight" Jack shouted in mock concern.

Will and Karen broke away from their hug, laughing. Karen returned to her nail polish duties, whilst Jack took a seat next to his boyfriend. Will reached out and held one of Jacks hands in his own.

"You look gorgeous" Will told Jack, a mischievous look present in his eyes.

"Will, we can't do that now" Jack whispered.

"Spoil sport".

"So, when are Grace and Leo getting here?"

"Any time now…" Will replied. "…Jack… do you fancy going for a quick walk?".

"Ok" Jack said, cautiously.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

CENTRAL PARK 

Will and Jack walked into the park and strolled around the lake in total silence. They stopped on the bridge and looked back towards the hotel. Will cleared his throat and turned Jack to face him.

"You know I love you, don't you?".

"Yeah" Jack replied shyly.

"And you know this is it for me? You are the one Jack, I don't want anyone else".

"I feel the same Will. What is all this about? You're beginning to worry me" Jack said, putting a hand on Wills arm.

"I was thinking, seeing as you practically spend every minute at my apartment and Grace will be going back to Brooklyn… I want you to move in Jack. Officially".

Jacks eyes widened and he was momentarily lost for words.

"But you've always said that you would never live with me again so long as you lived".

"I know. But that was when you were still my annoying best friend".

Will and Jack laughed and Jack pulled Will into a hug.

"So is that a yes?" Will whispered into Jacks ear.

"Yes".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

PLAZA HOTEL 

There was a knock at the door. Karen walked to the door, opened it and her jaw dropped.

"Grace… what?… Nathan?" Karen said, giving Grace an odd look.

"It's a long story…" Grace told Karen, beaming. "…are you excited?".

"Oh yeah, I've got butterflies".

Karen, Grace and Nathan retreated into Karen's room. Grace and Nathan sat on the bed whilst Karen sat on her dressing table stool.

"So, what's going on Grace?"

Grace turned to look at Nathan and they both smiled at each other.

"Well… Nathan and I bumped into each other at the airport and…".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

"… something clicked. On the plane from London to Cambodia, all I could think about was Nathan. Leo was so engrossed with his work, I only saw him for a matter of minutes each day. But I didn't mind. I wasn't bothered about seeing my own husband and that was really wrong. I was thinking about Nathan all the time. So Leo and I sat down and we talked for hours about our marriage, the way we got together… Nathan, the artificial insemination, doctors without borders… I do love Leo and I always have, but we both realised we weren't in love with each other and that wasn't enough to carry on. Leo was being pressured to marry by his parents and he'd just come out of his relationship with Diane. He had planned then to move to Europe to be nearer Africa and have a base close to the doctors without borders clinics there… and me… Nathan and I split up after I'd set out to marry him and when I had doubts about having a baby with you, Leo came along. He was the perfect excuse. I was scared that going ahead with the baby thing would mean giving up on true love and getting married".

"Oh sweetie" Will said, pulling Grace into a hug.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Grace had been worrying for days about telling Will. Only ten minutes ago Karen had said "Oh honey, great story, but I really don't care". In a way it had made her feel better. A typical Karen response.

"Maybe it was a good thing… Leo I mean" Will said.

Grace pulled away from Will looking puzzled.

"Well, being happily married usually means you don't develop greater feelings for anybody else. But one encounter with Nathan and you do experience greater feelings. Therefore Nathan must be the one. If you were single your mind may not have picked up on it… anyway, how did you and Nathan get it together?".

"Well when I got the plane to London, I called Nathan on the number he gave me. He met me at the airport, we had coffee and the rest, as they say, is history".

"Hey, can we come in yet?" Jack shouted through the door.

Will got up and opened the door. Jack and Karen bounced in and Nathan stood in front of Will.

"Willard, good to see you. I hear your bonking Jack now".

Will began laughing and Nathan followed suit.

"Welcome back Nathan".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

Karen found Jack sulking in her walk in wardrobe.

"Poodle, what's up?" she asked, sitting beside him on the small sofa.

"Nothing" Jack replied, attempting a smile.

"Hey, come on. You're talking to me remember".

"Will asked me to move in with him".

"Honey that's great… isn't it?".

"Yeah it is… but from the build up to him asking me… I thought he was going to propose… stupid me huh?".

"Jackie, you know Will's opinions on gay marriage. He would probably never ask you. Moving in is his idea of commitment. You should be happy. He usually needs forcing to allow someone to move in with him".

Jack laughed. Karen was right. Moving in with Will was the best he was going to get. He should feel privileged.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

"Wow, you've asked Jack to move in?" Grace asked Will as her and Nathan came to join Will and Jack standing outside the wedding room, awaiting Karens arrival.

"He sure has" Jack said.

"It seems kind of silly having him live across the hall" Will told Grace.

"Oh my God, this is brilliant" Grace announced.

"Thanks" Will said proudly.

"No, no, no. I mean, if Jack is moving in with you, then Nathan and I could take the apartment".

"That is brilliant..." Will agreed. "...It would be so great having you so close. I was kind of dreading you running off to Brooklyn again".

As Will finished, Karen came into view.

"Wow" Grace said.

"You look beautiful" Jack said.

"Thanks Jackie... so this is it".

"Well, not quite..." Will said. "...um, if I could just say something".

Will took Jacks hands and led him a few feet away from the gang.

"Jack, I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone so deeply. You mean everything to me and I want to be with you... always and forever".

Will took a deep breath and kissed Jack passionately on the lips. He pulled away and noticed Jacks eyes welling up. He knew Jack felt the exact same way. They were soul mates.

"Earlier I asked you to move in with me and you said yes. I have another question to ask you".

Will bent down, took a hand from Jacks and reached into his pocket, pulling out a beautiful planinum ring Jack had coosed over in a magazine last week. Jack gasped upon seeing the ring and began to shake.

"Jack, will you marry me?"

Jack pulled Will up and kissed him urgently.

"Oh God, yes" he said, pulling away.

Will placed the ring on Jacks finger and looked up into his fiances eyes.

"I love you Will".

"I love you Jack".

Grace, Karen and a reluctant Nathan rushed over to congraulate and hug them. Several minutes ticked by, with Wil and Jack unable to stop smiling at each other.

"So Will and Jack are engaged and Karen is about to get hitched..." Nathan turned to look at Grace. "...should I be worried?"

"Marriage isn't my thing..." Grace replied, kissing a chuckling Nathan on the cheek.

Grace and Nathan walked into the wedding room. Will kissed Jack sweetly on the lips. He turned to Karen, gave her a quick hug and hurried in after Grace and Nathan.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked a nervous looking Karen.

"Ready" Karen replied.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the tenth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 9, but also took the time to review it.

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	11. EPILOGUE PART 1

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: After 2 years together, is Jack getting itchy feet? Meanwhile, Grace and Karen both have news

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Please note: From chapter 11 this story is set during season 8

Chapter details: **Chapter 11**, **EPILOGUE PART 1**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & JACK'S APARTMENT (Monday - 2 years later - 2006)

Will entered his apartment after a hard days work. He dumped his bag on the floor and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of juice. He hated Mondays. Still, he was looking forward to spending the evening with Jack.

"Jack?" he called out, taking a quench thirsting sip.

He frowned and set the juice down on the kitchen table. Jack said he would be in early and would make him a meal. He'd been a bit distant lately and Will thought he wanted to show him how much he loved him. He quickly checked the entire apartment; Jack nowhere to be seen.

Will sighed and grabbed the phone. Just as it began to ring Jack came rushing into the apartment and stopped dead upon seeing Will. Will dropped the phone onto the couch and walked looked at Jack.

"I thought you were only working in the morning?" Will asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "You said we were gonna have a cosy evening together".

"I thought I'd look around the shops…" Jack replied, a little breathless. "…I lost track of the time, anyway, I'm gonna have a shower and then I'll start on that dinner".

Jack walked off to the bathroom leaving an upset Will all alone.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE & NATHAN'S APARTMENT

Grace was watching a re-run of Friends whilst indulging in a huge chocolate éclair. She turned her head upon hearing the door open to see a glum looking Will. He sighed and flopped himself down next to her on the sofa.

"Vots op?" Grace asked.

"Did your mother never tell you it was bad manners to speak with your mouth full?" Will replied, smiling involuntary.

Grace hit him on the arm and swallowed her mouthful.

"Ha, ha, very funny. What's up, you look miserable?".

"I… I think Jack's cheating on me" Will said sadly.

Grace took one of Will's hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye.

"Will, Jack loves you more than anything. He wouldn't cheat on you".

"Oh yeah? Then how come he's gone of sex recently, he disappears for hours at a time, showers far too often and can't look me in the eye when I ask where he's been?".

"Why didn't you tell me all this has been happening?" Grace asked.

"I dunno, I guess I didn't want it to seem real. I've been trying to ignore it but… I guess after 2 years of monogamy Jack's got itchy feet".

"There might be a simple explanation Will, have you tried asking him straight out?.

Will looked down at his feet, he felt so pathetic.

"I'm scared to hear the answer" he replied.

"I'll tell you what…" Grace began, lifting Will's head to look at her. "…don't do anything just yet. I'll suss out Karen, you know how those 2 are so close, she's bound to know if he's up to something".

"Ok" Will said, giving her a hug.

"It'll all be fine" Grace whispered into Will's ears, not believing the words herself.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE'S OFFICE (Tuesday)

Grace walked into her office and dumped her bag on her desk. She walked over to the coffee machine and jumped upon seeing Karen already at work, filing her nails.

"Karen, what are you doing here so early?" Grace asked, rubbing her racing heart.

"Honey? A red top and red hair? No…" Karen said matter-of-factly. "…anyway, is it so surprising to see me here, this is where I work".

Grace looked at her watch and shook her head.

"At eight fifty?" Grace asked accusingly, pouring herself coffee from the machine.

Karen sighed and put her nail file down.

"Alright. Stan found out about my brief marriage to Lyle and went a bit mad blah blah blah".

"He can't blame you for seeing other men, as far as you knew, he was dead".

"Well he seems to think that getting it on with his mistresses dad was bit below the belt" Karen laughed.

Grace set her coffee down on her desk and opened her sketchpad. She doodled for a few minutes before turning to face Karen.

"Karen?" she tried to say casually.

"Yes honey?" Karen said, looking up from her copy of InStyle magazine.

"Have you spoken to Jack recently?" Grace asked.

"Well of course I have" Karen replied.

"Is he alright? Will seems to think he's not… been himself lately".

Karen gave Grace a confused look and began flicking through her magazine again.

"Apart from being a bit more tired and sweaty lately, he's just the sae old Jackie" Karen said dismissively.

Back to square one Grace thought annoyingly. She could tell Karen was being genuine. She wouldn't have been able to keep a secret to herself. There was only one option; Will was going to have to ask Jack straight out.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & JACK'S APARTMENT

Will was pacing his apartment waiting for Jack to come home. Yet again, he was considerably late. He was supposed to be in a good hour ago. Since he spoke to Grace on the phone, he had been a wreck. He couldn't concentrate at work so came home to have it out with Jack. He was upset, angry and afraid. The only logical explanation to Jack's weird behaviour was a lover. Another man having Jack in his bed. Pleasuring him, making love to him. Will had to consciously stop himself from breaking down and crying. Jack and he had been through so much to finally get where they were. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to believe that Jack could be a one-man guy.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

Another hour had gone by and Will was beginning to feel emotionally drained. He'd called Jack a number of times but his phone had been off. The truth was, Will didn't know what he'd do without Jack. He loved him so much. He was everything to him. The past 2 years had been so wonderful. He looked forward to cuddling up to him every night, and was excited at the prospect of getting married one day. They'd even talked about adopting a child.

FLASHBACK

_Will came out of his bathroom into his bedroom where he found a sleepy Jack waiting for him under the covers._

_Will climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jack._

"_Sweetie, you know at the party when Joe asked you if you'd ever adopt a child?"._

"_Mmm" Jack replied, loving the feeling of Will's arms and legs protecting him._

"_Did you mean it when you said yes?"._

"_Of course…" Jack replied, opening his eyes and turning over to face Will. "…what's all this about Will?"._

"_Well, it's just that we've never discussed it before… and it's something I really want to do… one day"._

Will looked away from Jack and pretended to be interested in a piece of thread poking out of their duvet. Jack put a hand on Will's cheek and turned him to look directly in his eyes.

"_Will, did you think I'd never want to adopt a child with you?" Jack asked._

"_You've got Elliott, who's your real son, I thought you probably wouldn't be interested"._

"_Oh sweetie…" Jack said, planting a kiss on Will's lips. "…I would love to have a family with you"._

_Will smiled and responded to Jack's kiss by rolling on top of him and capturing his lips in a heated and passionate embrace. After a few minutes they parted, both breathing heavily, their erections plainly obvious._

"_Will Truman…" Jack said seductively. "…we meet again"._

FLASHBACK

Will smiled at the memory. It was such a lovely night. After making love they spoke about getting the wedding sorted out and then starting the adoption process. This was almost 3 months ago now and every time Will tried to broach the subject Jack would change the subject or say they'd talk about it another time.

Will was contemplating having a lie down when the door opened and Jack came in, a surprised look on his face seeing Will already home.

"Did you not go to work today?" he asked Will, walking over to join him on the sofa.

Will didn't say anything, he stared at Jack and his heart sank, he could see guilt in Jack's eyes. He looked worried.

"What's up, are you feeling ok?" Jack asked, rubbing a hand up and down Will's leg.

"Jack, are you… are you seeing someone else?" Will asked with difficulty.

"What?" Jack exclaimed pulling his hand away from Will's leg.

"You disappear for hours on end, I can never get hold of you on the phone, you come back hours after you say you're gonna be, you're always taking showers, you're too tired for sex… Jack, are you seeing someone else?".

Jack looked away from Will. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and looked directly into Will's eyes. He could see his hurt and anger. Why did he have to be rumbled? Oh well here goes.

"Ok… yes…"

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the eleventh chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 10, but also took the time to review it.

-freakparada -The Blue Light -Alexis -Slick Pen -Fiddlesticks -STar -fieryflame -Jack2000 -Mia -Lucy H -Lizzy -Karens Chanel Sling Backs -TheDistillers989 -Sundown

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	12. EPILOGUE PART 2

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: After 2 years together, is Jack getting itchy feet? Meanwhile, Grace and Karen both have news

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Please note: From chapter 11 this story is set during season 8

Chapter details: **Chapter 12**, **EPILOGUE PART 2**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & JACK'S APARTMENT

"…I admit I have been more tired and absent minded lately" Jack said quietly, not looking at Will.

"…But…". He sighed deeply, stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine Will and Grace had opened the previous day.

As he poured himself a glass and drained it in one, Will had got up from the sofa with a confused expression on his face.

"Jack, what's going on?" Will asked, his voice breaking slightly. "Who is it? Someone who works at OutTV? An ex? Who?".

"Why can I never do anything right?" Jack thought aloud, so quietly, Will strained to hear it.

He turned to face Will and looked him in the eyes and laughed despite himself.

"You think I'm seeing someone huh? Well it's good to see the trust is still present".

"You think it's funny Jack? I have spent the last few weeks in turmoil because my head is saying one thing and my heart another. If you're not having an affair, then what is it?".

Jack could see Will hurting. His heart immediately melted. He was angry and hurt that Will would think he would cheat on him, but Will was right. Everything he was doing pointed to an affair.

Jack walked over to Will and grabbed his hands.

"Will, you know I love you right?".

"Do you?" Will whispered.

Jack's heart broke. He couldn't believe Will had been feeling like this and he hadn't noticed, he'd been too wrapped up in doing his own thing.

Jack kissed Will with immense urgency, then sat himself on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Will".

Will sat beside Jack, and took one of his hands in his and stroked a hand through Jack's hair.

"Jack, tell me what's up?" Will asked, looking at Jack staring at the floor.

"Nothing, that's the stupid thing, I just can't believe I've made you have these feelings and I was clueless. Why am I so stupid?".

"Hey, you're not stupid Jack" Will said.

Jack was silent for a few moments, then he turned to face Will and was overwhelmed by the love he saw in Will's eyes. He really didn't deserve him.

"Will, I've been working as a dancer for a couple of theatres. It's mainly matinees I get called to do but I usually don't know until the actual day".

Will laughed. Well it certainly ticked all the boxes. The showers, the tiredness, the phone being switched off…

"Jack, why didn't you tell me? Were you embarrassed? I think it's great if you wanna do that".

"I was doing it for extra money. I was saving up for something and I didn't want you to know what it was. If you knew I was doing the dancing you'd have wondered where the money was going so I thought it best not to say anything. I'm so sorry it's made you doubt me Will".

Will embraced Jack in a hug. He felt a huge relief after being worried sick that Jack had met someone else. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"So why did you need extra cash Jack? You know you could have come to me".

"I was saving up for us to go to London".

"Wow, really?" Will replied, his face a picture of shock.

"Yeah, really. And with the new laws over there now I wanted us to get married too… it was supposed to be a surprise".

Will's eyes were filling up with tears. He couldn't believe that 5 minutes ago he was convinced that their relationship was over because Jack had found someone else and now they were going to London to get married.

"Oh Jack" Will whispered, hugging Jack so tightly that Jack began to laugh.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" Jack said into Will's ear.

Will stood up from the sofa and held out a hand for Jack with a seductive look upon his face.

"I don't know if I should take your hand Will, you look like a man with only one thing on his mind" Jack said teasingly.

"Yep, to get down and dirty with my future husband".

"Sold" Jack exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Will's hand.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE AND NATHAN'S APARTMENT (Wednesday)

Nathan entered the apartment carrying bread and some milk. Grace was sitting on the sofa in her dressing gown and turn to look when Nathan came in.

"Oh, that's where you went?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I thought about taking some from Will and Jack, but after hearing them last night, I thought it probably wasn't safe".

Grace laughed as she watched Nathan making them both some coffee.

"Sweetie, I've got something to tell you" Grace said.

"Oh yeah" Nathan replied, looking up from the coffee mugs.

"I'm late".

Nathan gave her a bemused look.

"Nathan… I'm late" Grace repeated, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I heard you Grace, but sitting there moaning about it in your dressing gown is just gonna make you even more late for work".

Grace laughed, stood up and made her way over to Nathan. She took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye.

"My period… it's late".

A smile crept over Nathan's face.

"Oh my God Grace… really? Have you done a test?".

"There's one in the bathroom, I thought we could do it together".

"As much as I love you sweetie, I'm not gonna watch you pee".

Grace hit Nathan lightly.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL AND JACK'S APARTMENT

Will and Jack were lying in bed, they were facing each other and looking into each others eyes, silly smiles all over their faces.

"I should get ready for work" Will said.

"Me too…" Jack replied. "…I wish we could stay here all day and carry on last night".

"Mmm, it was good wasn't it?" Will sasked sleepily.

"It sure was… hubby to be".

Will suddenly sat up and began looking around the room frantically.

"Will, what's up?" Jack asked concerned.

"I've gotta get dressed and go and tell Grace about London".

"What, now?".

"Yep" Will replied, kissing Jack passionately and jumping out of the bed.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

GRACE AND NATHAN'S APARTMENT (Wednesday)

Grace and Nathan were both sat on the sofa looking down at the pregnancy test in silence.

"On my God" Grace whispered.

"I know…" Nathan replied. "…it's blue".

They turned to look at each other, grinning madly.

"We're gonna be parents" Grace said excitedly.

Nathan pulled grace into a hug, whispering, "I love you" in her ear.

Pulling away, Grace looked down at the positive test again, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I can't believe it… oh my God, I've gotta tell Will".

"What, now?" Nathan asked, as Grace shot up and ran over to the door.

"Yep" Grace replied.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HALLWAY

Grace ran out of her apartment to be greeted by Will running out of his apartment.

"Oh my God" they both said together.

"What?" they both asked, together again.

"You first" Will said.

"No you" Grace replied.

"Ok… you know how I thought Jack was cheating, well it turns out he was working as a dancer to earn money for us to get married in London next month, how great is that?".

"Oh wow, I'm so happy for you…" Grace said, giving Will a hug. "…ok, me now… Nathan and I are pregnant".

Will's jaw dropped as he watched Grace grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Grace, that's, that's amazing".

They hugged each other just as the lift doors opened and Karen came walking out. Upon seeing them, she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you two get a room".

"Karen, we've got news, I'm-" Grace began, trailing off as Karen continued to walk into Will and Jack's apartment.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL AND JACK'S APARTMENT

Jack was sitting at the table as Karen walked in.

"Hey poodle".

"Hey Karen, guess what?".

"Oh, sweetie, I don't guess" Karen replied, joining Jack at the table.

"Will and I are getting married next month, in London. You have to come with".

"Oh wow honey, that's great. I'd love to come and watch you two mo's get hitched, sounds like fun".

"Thanks Kare, your words really touch me".

They were interrupted by Will and Grace coming through the door.

"I hear you gays are eloping to get married" Karen said to Will.

"Yeah and you're not invited" Will joked.

Will and Grace walked over to Jack and Karen, holding hands.

"Guys, Grace has something to say".

"I'm pregnant".

"Hey G, that's great…" Jack said, standing up and giving Grace a hug. "…can I be the fairy godmother?".

"Of course Jack" Grace replied, laughing.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" Karen said in a shocked tone, not getting up from the table.

Will, Grace and Jack looked at her with confused expressions.

"Karen… you are happy for me right?" Grace asked.

"Oh honey, yes, of course I am…" Karen replied. "…it's just funny that in a few months time there will be two little ones joining our group".

Grace laughed, stroking her still flat stomach.

"I've only ordered one Karen, there's no way I want twins".

"Oh, I didn't mean that… I came over this morning because I had something I wanted to tell you all… I'm pregnant too".

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the twelfth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 11, but also took the time to review it.

-Sundown -Serena-chan1 -Rae1112 -Resorte

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME AGAIN**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


	13. EPILOGUE PART 3

**LOVERS: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

Summary: After 2 years together, is Jack getting itchy feet? Meanwhile, Grace and Karen both have news

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Will Grace

Please note: From chapter 11 this story is set during season 8

Chapter details: **Chapter 13**, **EPILOGUE PART 3**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & JACK'S APARTMENT

Will, Grace and Jack all stood there staring at Karen in shock, not knowing what to say. Eventually Grace bent down to be level with Karen.

"Karen, that's… I mean, is this good news?" Grace asked uncertainly, as Will and Jack looked on.

Karen took a deep breath and took one of Grace's hands.

"I think it is. When I first found out I was horrified and scared. I'm hardly the motherly type. But, I really want this and I'm just so happy we can go through this together".

"Aww…" Grace replied, giving Karen a hug. She pulled away and smiled at her. "…how far along are you?".

"About 2 months. We can be yummy mummy's together" Karen said, becoming excited.

Grace and Karen seemed oblivious to Will and Jack standing there. Will turned to Jack and rolled his eyes causing Jack to giggle.

"Hormones…" Will whispered to him. "…lets get out of here".

Will and Jack quietly extracted themselves from the flat, leaving Grace and Karen to it.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

WILL & JACK'S APARTMENT (Friday - 37 days later)

Will wandered into the bedroom to find Jack putting the last of his things in his suitcase.

"The taxi will be here in a few minutes" Will said, pinching Jack's bum and receiving a light smack in return.

"We're getting married tomorrow" Jack said excitedly, kissing Will briefly.

"I can't believe I agreed to this no sex thing" Will moaned, tugging at Jack's trousers.

Jack pushed Will's hands away and did the zip up on his suitcase.

"It's only been a few days" Jack reasoned.

"Nearly 3 weeks…" Will exclaimed. "…I never thought it would be this hard. The frustrations killing me".

Jack laughed and pulled Will into a hug.

"Will Truman, you're acting like a teenager on heat" Jack said, giggling at the same time.

"I know…" Will replied, pulling away. "…I don't know what's wrong with me".

"Well, tomorrow, you'll be a married man and we can spend our entire honeymoon making up for it".

"Mmm..." Will moaned, grinning. "…so, Jack, are you ready to go and get married?".

"Yep".

Will grabbed Jack's hand and his suitcase and led him out of their bedroom.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HOTEL ROOM (Saturday)

Jack woke up and rubbed his eyes. He turned over to find Will sitting on the bed looking at him. They smiled at each other.

"Morning husband to be" Will greeted Jack, leaning down and kissing Jacks forehead.

"Morning" Jack said sleepily.

"I've ordered us a light breakfast, it's coming in about half an hour".

Jack crawled out of the bed, stood up and stretched. He then offered his hand to Will and pulled him up from the bed.

"In that case, I think I'll have a shower" Jack said.

"And, do you have any objections to a shower partner?" Will asked cheekily.

"Sure" Jack replied.

"We could-"

"No" Jack interrupted laughing.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HOTEL LOBBY

Will and Jack walked out of the hotel lift, holding hands and looking excitedly at each other. They spotted Grace and Karen sitting on a sofa looking at their stomachs.

"Hey you two" Will said and Grace and Karen immediately got up to give the guys a hug.

"I can't believe you're already showing" Jack said to Karen, putting a hand to her little bump.

"I know…" Karen replied proudly. "…Grace and I are gonna go baby shopping once you two mo's are married".

"The lady at reception is pregnant and she told us about all these really nice baby shops" Grace chipped in.

"Er, don't mean to be rude, but today is kind of about us" Will said, putting a hand around Jacks waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Oh sorry, we'll shut up now. We're really happy for you both" Grace says, giving Will a hug.

As Grace pulls away, Will grabs hold of one of Jack's hands, and can feel him shaking.

"Are you ok" he whispers into his ear.

"Never been better"

"Are you 2 ready?" Grace asks quietly and the boys turn to look at her.

"I think we are" Will replies.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

HOTEL LOBBY

Will and Jack walk back into the lobby, married.

As they reach the lift, Will scans around to see if anybody is watching and dives on Jack like a man possessed.

As Grace and Karen near they see Will and Jack entangled in a rather passionate embrace. Grace tries to look anywhere but at them, but Karen goes and stands right beside them.

"Save it for the bedroom mo's"

Will and Jack pull apart looking like guilty children. Then they all start giggling.

"It was beautiful" Grace says to nobody in particular.

"It was…" Karen agrees. "…knowing Jack I thought it would be all drag queens and glitter. But it was tasteful. Perfect".

"Thanks Karen" Jack says welling up slightly and giving Karen a hug.

"Hey we had enough of that during the vowels" Will says to Jack.

"You can talk" he threw back at Will, placing his head on his shoulder.

"Well we thought we could all rest for a bit and then go out for dinner" Will said to the girls, as he pressed the button for the lift.

"Sure…" Grace said. "…Karen and I are going to get a quick bite to eat, we're starving"

The lift doors opened and Will and Jack disappeared.

"Resting? Who do they think we are, nuns?" Karen says as her and Grace head to lunch.

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**Adult Content - feel free to send me a message for this part**

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I hope you liked the thirteenth chapter!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

I want to say a BIG thank you to those who not only read chapter 12, but also took the time to review it.

-Sundown -Serena-chan1 -skinnyrita -benandjerrys -The Big Blue -Becky -yah

Please note: If you're confused about something or want anything answered, just ask!

W&GW&GW&GW&GW&G

**REVIEW TIME AGAIN**

If you're reading this, please take a few moments to review (anonymous is fine). I really do appreciate them, they make me update faster :-)


End file.
